Emily without Owen
by anonymousjen77
Summary: What could possibly happen to Emily after Owen's Release? Emily was sad at first... but then... she meets someone that means alot to her...


Elsewhere

It was a very nice day. Sunlight was pouring down on the island of Elsewhere, and clouds were dancing in the sky. Everyone was happy, adults and teens went to work happily and children ran around and played. But then, a group of people surrounded the River. Today was Owen Wells' Release. Everyone was cheering and wishing Owen good luck, who was too young to understand English. But in the center- Emily Reilly made a sad face. Emily stared at the baby for a long time. then she brusted into tears. Many people tried to comfort her, but her tears didn't seem to stop. So she quickly ran back to her house, because she couldn't stand looking at him for another second. She cried more on her bed. And she felt sleepy and closed her eyes.

On the other hand, Owen was very happy. He was smiling widely, people thought it was because he would get to see Liz again, but Owen couldn't remember that himself. Dolly the nurse have Owen a little push, and he was off.

In a hospital in Florida, at 7:24 am, a baby boy was born. A young woman was holding him securely in her arms and said, "Oh, my baby, oh, my little David." The father came around and said, "Our David looks just like when I was young…" This happened very soon after Rebecca, who was Liz before, was born in San Francisco.

Chapter 1- After 16 years.

Rebecca Swan, now 16 years old, hangs out with a group of friends in San Francisco. They go shopping, watch movies, and concerts. Almost every day. But on the other side of the country, in Florida, lives hardworking David Hill, who is now 14.

Emily, who still lives in island of Elsewhere, is now beautiful and young at 19 years old. She is quite lonely after Owen left. Emily became addicted to the binoculars and visited the Observation Deck every day. One day she looks at Owen, the other day, looks at Liz. She wonders if anything happens between them. But to Emily's surprise, they lived very far from each other. Emily felt bad for them. She wanted to help but she didn't know how.

One day, when Emily visited the Deck again, she saw both Owen and Liz both miserable, she also saw that they felt something or someone was missing. Emily knew that what they both wanted was each other. Emily felt extremely angry at herself for being so helpless, and she stopped watching and walked toward the exit. She was walking in quick and heavy steps, and she angrily pushed open the exit door with all of her strength. Then she heard a _bang _sound, and then came "owwww!" – a scream- from someone. Emily's eyes spranged to that person's face.

Chapter 2- The start of a new relationship.

In front of her stood a young and handsome boy, looking about Emily's age, or a little older. Emily quickly helped him up, and said,

"I am so sorry, I was in a rush."

"Oh, oww… it's ok."

"Oh um… did you come here to look at your family?" Emily said, thinking it was a dumb question.

"Yeah…..i died few days ago.. and just arrived here…. And oww….." He said painfully.

"Oh, I'm so sorry again, my name is Emily." She said carefully.

"I'm Jake." He said.

"So, did you… um…uh….have a good look around Elsewhere already?"Emily said nervously. Jake's charm really startled Emily, and so she started to stammer.

"No, I didn't have the time…." He replied.

"So, uh… if you have time today… I would like to take you to some places in Elsewhere as um…an….apology…."

"Oh." He said.

"Well, I said if you have time….maybe next time….see you around!" Emily quickly spun around, face red, rushed toward the exit. Suddenly, Jake grabbed her arm.

"No, wait… sure.. I have time…. can we go like, right now?" He said a little too excitedly.

"Ok!" Emily said as her face brightened up.

They hopped on Emily's car, which she had bought a new one recently. They went to many beautiful places. And they had a great time. They felt the nice breeze at the beach, went through a cave and their chat echoed like crazy, at last they looked at the sunset on top of an mountain. They both felt exhausted but happy.

"Today was the best day since I got here." Emily said, yawning.

"And I had the best day I will ever have in Elsewhere." Jake said, smiling warmly at Emily.

"Oh…" Emily said as she met his gaze, and she returned a smile.

"Can we hang out soon again like this?" He asked.

"Oh sure…I would love to!" Emily said excitedly.

"Its getting late, let me drive you home this time." He offered.

"No… it's ok… you're probably more tired than me…" She said. But the determination on his face shut Emily up.

The ride home was long, they remained in silence. They were both exhausted but disappointed at the same time. Emily broke the silence first.

"Maybe we can go visit the "Waterhole" next time." Emily offered, in a quiet whisper.

"Wait, what is the "Waterhole"? Jake asked curiously.

"SHHHH…. I will tell you when we get there." Emily said.

They arrived in front of the Observation Deck. It was midnight already.

"OK…. I guess this is a good bye for now… I really look forward to next weekend!" He called.

"Ok! See you, Jake!" Emily said.

Emily came home. She was tired. She felt there was something-someone-even some thoughts- missing. Then the name popped in her head- OWEN! Since Owen's release, Emily had at least thought of him 10 times a day. But today, it was different. She only saw and thought of Jake. She didn't even think of Mike, the guy who she was dating before she came to Elsewhere.

"Oh, oh, oh, I'm in love." Emily said, sighing. She didn't fall in love since she came to Elsewhere, and now, she did, and she felt happy and guilty at the same time. She felt happy because she fell in love with such a charming, kind, and smart guy, but guilty because Owen might still think of her. But she thought, 'Oh, no, Owen can't remember me, and he is in love with Liz, I better get on with my life.

"La~la~la" she sang happily.

And she forgot about Owen and Liz for the whole week and only thought of Jake. She didn't even visit the Observation Deck.

She thought it took centuries for next weekend to come. But finally, it did arrive. Emily put on her most beautiful blouse and skirt, and brought a swimming of hers and Owen's. There was a car honk screaming for her. Emily ran to the door, and saw Jake.

"Hi, Em." Jake said excitedly in his car.

"Hi, Jake!" She said as she hopped on to the car.

"Em, I thought we were going to some kind of water place…why are you wearing…." He asked.

"I brought swimming suits!" she said as she held up her bag.

They arrived at the beach where the Well was located.

"We are going to the Well? Sorry, Em, but I've already been there with some people…..although it is against the rules…." He said carefully.

"We're not going to the Well. Let me go change behind a rock. Here you can change to his one" She said, holding up Owen's.

"Oh….." He said.

"Are you ready?" Emily said with a huge smile.

"Yes!" Jake said.

Chapter 3- Waterhole

They started to dive into the sea. The water was blue-green, almost like turquoise, the water was cool, and the weather was warm. It was another nice day. They swam deeper into the sea. Emily gestured to go under the deck that holds all the boats. They duck under the boats and came under the deck. There was a little space between the deck and the seafloor. It was sort of dark. There was a metal door, right under the deck, touching the seafloor. Jake gulped silently beside her. Emily touched the metal handle and pushed open the door.

There were bright beams of light sparkling and shinning, pouring out to the sea, through the door.

'Isn't the water going get in there?' Jake wondered in his mind. But surprisingly, the water seemed as though it was rather pushed back by the light beams. Emily went in first. Then, she gestured Jake to come in. Jake went in there; he had a shocked expression on his face. He couldn't swim anymore. Emily was already breathing soundly. Then, Jake tried to breathe, there was no water! It was like a cave, and it was underground.

"Wow! How did you find this place, Em?"

"I have a long story." Emily said.

"That's nice! I mean…. Look at this place!" He shouted.

"Probably, my husband found it for me." She said.

"You're hus…hus…husband? You have a husband? He screamed in frustration.

"No…no…. I don't have one now….. I had one before…" She replied.

"How could you do this to me? You must've have already know how I feel about you….and now….." He trailed off.

"Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry….." She said sadly.

"Oh, it's ok, and bye! I am leaving! AND NEVER APPEAR INFRONT OF ME AGAIN!" He shouted.

"No! Jake! Please, NO!" Emily cried sadly after him.

But Jake had already left the underground cave. Emily had the worst day in her life; it was the first time she being dumped by someone. She felt horrible. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched Jake's figure disappear from the surface of the sea.


End file.
